


Mother’s Day

by SaCarroll1691



Category: ER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Elizabeth’s first Mother’s Day without Mark.
Relationships: Elizabeth Corday/Robert Romano
Kudos: 5





	Mother’s Day

“Lizzie, can I watch Ella tomorrow while you’re at work?” Robert asked over dinner. 

“I will call Chris and let her know she has the day off. What are your plans?”

“Oh, I just promised her a trip to the aquarium.” He lied easily. 

The next morning Elizabeth dropped Ella off at 7. The girl happily ran to Robert. 

“Wobert miss you.” Ella wrapped her little arms around his neck. 

“I missed you too.” Robert smiled as he hugged her tightly with his right arm. 

“Have a good day you two.” Elizabeth placed a kiss on Ella’s cheek and then on Robert’s. 

Tomorrow was Mother’s Day and Elizabeth hadn’t even brought it up. She knew no one would remember. Maybe she didn’t want anyone to remember. 

Robert remembered. He had gotten the spare key to Elizabeth’s apartment the day before. First things first he thought have her entire house cleaned. While his maid cleaned Elizabeth’s house him and Ella would buy presents and get food so he could cook tonight. 

After they had shopped and dropped groceries off at Elizabeth’s house. He decided they should go to the hospital and bring Elizabeth coffee. If he knew her she would be needing another cup soon. 

Robert had Ella in his right arm, coffee in his prosthetic hand and Ella held a dozen pink roses in her little hand. They made their way to Elizabeth’s office and knocked. 

“Come in.” Elizabeth called out. 

She smiled when she saw Robert and Ella at the door. 

“We come bearing gifts.” He handed her the coffee. 

“Flowers.” Ella beamed as she handed over the roses to her mother. 

“Thank you.” Elizabeth kissed Ella on the cheek and gave a quick kiss to Robert’s lips. 

“So I will see you in a few hours. We will meet you at your house.” Robert blushed lightly. 

Elizabeth came home to candles, flowers and a wonderful aroma coming from her kitchen. 

”When you said you would meet here I thought you meant outside.” Elizabeth yelled out as she walked into the kitchen. 

“I got the key from Chris yesterday. I wanted to surprise you.” Robert said as the tips of his ears turned red. 

Elizabeth walked up behind Robert and wrapped her arms around him. She placed kisses on his shoulders and back. 

“Ella asleep?” 

“Yes, I had no problems just sang to her and she went right out.” 

“Will you sing to me?” 

“Maybe if you eat all your dinner.” He smirked. 

“Yes sir.” She smirked back at him. 

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I love you too, Robert.”


End file.
